This invention relates to pools and more specifically to therapeutic pools or spas for use in an existing body of water.
A spa, a therapeutic pool and a whirlpool bath are basically designed to provide a therapeutic pleasurable heated massaging or rubbing action to the person or persons within the spa. This hydro massage is accomplished by circulating water from a swimming pool, lake, stream or other body of water, and/or spa through certain auxiliary pieces of equipment such as filters, heaters, pumps and the like and then back into the spa through one or more jet nozzles. Additionally, a plurality of air holes may be incorporated into the spa structure, thereby permitting air to be bubbled into the spa and providing the user with an additional massage sensation.
Prior spa systems have had various objections. For instance, many required excavating and building permits to install the spa. Others which may be used with existing swimming pools required that they be mounted along the pool exterior or, if internally mounted, that they be bolted to the pool's bond beam, coping or connected to the pool's bottom. By installing these spas with bolts or any type of connector required a large expenditure and caused permanent damage to the existing swimming pool. Also, such installation made removal of the spa from the swimming pool a major task.